Sweet Scents
by Ginny Perry
Summary: <html><head></head>N finds some objects in his castle that belonged to his mother... read the warnings at the beginning, please!</html>


As with all my fics, this is DARK and contains rape, abuse, incest, blood, and violence with Ghetsis/N. Honestly, are you really surprised? No, I didn't think so.** DO NOT READ **if this makes you really uncomfortable.

This fic will make you feel all fluffy and happy and then tear you down. Be prepared.

**I will be dumping the rest of my fics the next day or so, so sorry for the flood from me D:**

His eyes grew large as he opened the chest. There, neatly arranged, were objects that felt like those of a distant memory. Gold and silver bracelets, a locket, a hand mirror, delicately placed over a short pile of robes. N brought them out cautiously, admiring them with curiosity.

N placed the bracelets over both his hands, taking care to keep them on his small wrists. The square-shaped locket fascinated him; he opened it, amazed to find a tiny photograph of his father, a newborn baby, and a beautiful woman with striking emerald hair as brilliant as his own. He placed the locket around his neck.

Her face seemed so familiar, yet so foreign...

N leaned into the chest and brought out a gorgeous purple robe. He sat down and wrapped the velveteen fabric around his body, the feel of the cloak so comforting to him. N smiled, laying down and nuzzling his face into the fibers. It smelled like fresh lavender and vanilla.

The scent was warm and soothing and strangely acquainted. N felt an overwhelming sense of peace, a sense very uncommon to the young boy. He dozed off quietly on the floor, a faint smile barely apparent over his soft features.

N awoke rather rudely to a weight over his chest. His eyes opened slightly, then shot wide when he became aware of his father straddling him.

"N, what are you doing in this room without permission?" The boy panicked, shifting uncomfortably at the vulnerable position he found himself in.

"I-I'm sorry father," he stammered, attempting to bring his hands to his face to shield any blows. "I-" N stopped when he felt Ghetsis grab his wrists swiftly and push them to the floor. The golden bangles around his arms clanked together softly. His father's face was merely inches away from his own, staring him down, intimidating him.

"You look just like your mother." One of his wrists was freed, but N did not dare move it from the floor. A gentle hand stroked his locks, curling them around fingertips. The caring touch felt so foreign, it almost scared N. A mere thought of touch now sent chills waving through him. He feared contact; so unpredictable, variable... and often consequential.

The mention of his mother caught N off guard. He did not make the connection between the objects he had found to her; perhaps he was just too young to remember her or too naive. He rarely thought about her, if at all. The thoughts of her quickly dissipated when Ghetsis pushed his lips forcefully against his own.

A tongue probed at the part in his lips and N knew how to respond. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to allow his father entrance. The feeling disgusted him. It was almost like an omen, a sign of things to come, a complete violation of everything N felt was right and normal and real.

Once timid hands were now pulling, ripping at his locks, signaling to him to return the gesture. N obeyed and meekly flicked his tongue, a motion that immediately sparked something sinister in the older man. N felt him push his body against his as he kissed him harder, passionately, _frantically_. He felt something rigid rub against his stomach and tears started falling from his eyes.

Ghetsis pulled off of N, a strand of saliva joining their lips. He ungracefully wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why are you crying, my dear N?" Ghetsis whispered into his ear as one hand yanked at his pants. N did not struggle against him; he knew the inevitable. _It is better to just let it happen than fight it. Nothing is going to stop this._ N did not reply. The attention made his tears fall faster as he tried so hard to fight them back. Ghetsis smiled as he slowly licked the slick line down his cheek.

The sensation of his father's warm breath on his face was too much. The terror had been building throughout this entire ordeal and he had reached his breaking point. As quickly as he could bear, N shoved his father away and attempted to flee. So foolish, he knew, but he had to do something, _anything_ at this point to try to protect himself.

The sudden contact of the boy's hand to his chest startled Ghetsis, whose reflexes were much faster than N had realized. He took hold of N's arm and twisted it behind his back, causing the child to double over in an effort to prevent his arm from snapping. N grimaced in pain.

"And you were doing _so_ well," Ghetsis tsked, using his other hand to push N's face violently into the floor. His cheek collided hard, the purple robe laying on the tile offering little cushion for the impact. "I try to show you compassion in your punishment, and yet you _still_ defy me. So unappreciative." His father freed his arm. "I suggest you keep your hands behind your back or I will make this much more unpleasant for you."

N obeyed without hesitation, bringing his hands to the small of his own back. With one hand, Ghetsis grasped both of his wrists and held them there. The edges of the square bracelets were digging into his back, but N did not dare say anything.

With his free hand, Ghetsis grabbed N's hips and propped him up on his knees, his bottom up in the air. N's head began to throb, his own racing heartbeat ringing in his ears. He tried to concentrate on the lavish feeling of the fabric pressed against his cheek, so desperate to ignore what would soon be imminent.

A slick hardness rubbed against him. _No no no no no no _- The robe, its plush texture... It's pushing now, slowly, _why so slowly_ - the way the fibers brushed at his eyelashes every time he blinked... and now - _please just get it over with_

N took a large gasping breath as it tore into him, _impaling_ him, that same familiar smell of lavender and vanilla filling his nose.

Ghetsis bent over him, supporting himself on his elbows and tangling his fingers into N's hair. He could hear his father's pants in his ears as he violated him, tearing at him from his very core, again and again as if one stab wasn't enough, one wound wasn't satisfactory enough to show just how much he disliked, hated, _abhorred_ his existence...

Sometimes, death seemed better to him than this.

"Why aren't you crying...?" his father's strident voice hissed in his ear, thrusting faster with the statement. N held his breath, shutting his eyes as tight as he could bear. _No, don't give him the satisfaction..._ Ghetsis seized the chain of the locket around N's neck, twisting it angrily, the links cutting into his neck and choking him. The sudden assault terrified him and he gasped for air.

"No..." N squeaked, a response to a question not asked.

"How does that feel, N? Being fucked by your father while being choked by a fake promise?" A poisonous smile graced his face. Ghetsis yanked violently at the necklace and it broke, the locket slipping across the room on the tile. Ghetsis twisted his hair around his digits, yanking at his tortured scalp.

Tearing now, tearing both inside of him and at his skull. Hair pulled from the roots in clumps, pulling skin and flecks of blood with them. Blood accumulating on his thighs. The taste of blood in his mouth from his teeth scraping against the inside of his cheek. Blood-curdling hate looming in the air. _So much blood, so much blood, so much terrifying blood-_

"Cry for me, boy... I want to see you cry..." The tears were so close to the corners of his eyes, so close to overflowing. He was in pain, he was scared, he was lonely and betrayed... he just wanted this to be over. The urge to fight was gone now. Utterly broken, N threw away his ambitions.

They fell down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and wetting the robe he had been sleeping under just minutes before this nightmare. The fabric darkened. His father's thrusts came hard and irregular now, his hands still ripping at his hair, his gasps so loud in N's ears.

His father had finished. Pulling out of his son, he let go of N's wrists and hair and stood up. N's trembling knees gave out on him and he fell to the floor on the robe now soaked in his tears and sweat. He curled up weakly, trying to preserve any last ounce of dignity he could possibly scrape up. He was bawling now, tears falling steadily from his viridian eyes. He gasped for air between hiccupped sobs.

"Pitiful," Ghetsis stated simply as he left. N didn't even care anymore.

He wrapped himself in the robe again, just like he had before. The fabric was no longer soft but coarse, the dampness matting the fibers down unevenly and making it scratchy against N's skin. The pleasant smell once present was now replaced by the odor of sweat and sex and... fear. Rage. _Hate_.

N sobbed harder. He had ruined the _one_ thing that had brought him the feeling of peace, the only thing that had made him feel okay. He wrapped himself more tightly in it now, trying so eagerly to salvage the feeling he knew he would never feel again.

But it was no use. Sleep did not embrace him. Only an overwhelming sense of forsakenness entwined him in itself, and he could only lay there and cry.


End file.
